goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dimensionshark/Unused Series 2000 titles, Triple Header speculation and more...
Whassup edgy ChickenPimples fans, it's ya boi SharkBud 2000 here back with another epic blog. Whilst on a crawl through archives of The Bumps, I began reading the 'Ask R. L.' sections because I really don't have anything better to do haha lol existential. This lead me to find some rather interesting things... : Question: What happened to "Brain Juice" and '"The Good, The Bad, And The Very Itchy?"' '' : R.L.'s Answer: Those two titles are still just titles. No story ideas to go with them. Here are two other titles that don't have stories:' Feeding Frenzy, and 43 Freakout Street'. ''(Link.) There we go, we have three unused Series 2000 titles. We could mark them as just irrelevant ideas, if not for the fact that Brain Juice pops up too, which means Stine must have been considering them as books! So. "The Good, the Bad and the Very Itchy," "Feeding Frenzy" ''and ''"43 Freakout Street." ''Yes, they are pretty awful titles, but hey, if it fills up trivia sections it's gotta be worth something. There's more... : ''Question: Do you have any more "Postcard Books" or "Monster Editions" planned? '' : R.L.'s Answer: Two more Triple-Headers are planned. I think that's all for now. (Link.)'' We already found out that a third Triple Header was planned, but this q/a was written after Triple Header #2 was written, and announced to the public. It's likely that that means that there was a fourth ''Triple Header book planned... but we can't be absolutely certain he didn't just mean #2 and #3. Just what I needed, more Triple Header books. Great. More... A ''Fear Street ''film had been discussed in 1998: : ''Question: How are the "Fear Street" and "Ghosts of Fear Street" movie and TV projects, respectively, moving along? '' : R.L.'s Answer: As far as I know, the Fear St. movie is currently stalled. No progress on it at all. However, the Ghosts of Fear St. TV pilot is moving along nicely at ABC. (Link.)'' Some slightly less interesting ones... R. L. reveals his favourite Goosebumps episodes circa Ultimate Goosebumps: : Question: - Do you have a favorite Goosebumps TV show episode? : R.L.'s Answer: We're doing 22 new GB TV Shows for this season. The GB show will be on 6 days a week! I absolutely love the new episode they just showed -- The Blob that Ate Everyone. A great one! My favorites so far are BAD HARE DAY, CUCKOO CLOCK OF DOOM, and STAY OUT OF THE BASEMENT.'' (Link.)'' Jekyll and Heidi was originally GB2K #12: : Question: Can you tell us about your upcoming GB 2000's? : R.L.'s Answer: Number 11 will be called something like GRAVEYARD GHOULS. It's about a boy whose body is possessed by a ghoul. I think #12 will be JEKYLL & HEIDI. (Link.) In other news, I left a comment on one of the Goosebumps Soundtrack videos asking if there's a possibility of a second volume, and I got this; '' '' Possibility of a second volume of the Goosebumps soundtrack. A man can dream... For my final finding, a scrolling through r/Goosebumps helped me land on this: https://www.reddit.com/r/GooseBumps/comments/adonys/dont_go_to_sleep_hardback/. Apparently, they were used for libraries. My question: WHAT. Also, I did a thing for fun: pls liek, subscrib and rate 500000/10 Well, this blog was much too long and probably not as interesting as advertised. Hope someone found it useful. Peace out, stay spooky, merry birthday. Sincerely, ya boi SharkBud2000. Category:Blog posts